Sushi and Hikaru
by Karhien
Summary: Personification of Japan and America are a couple. And even though it's a good relationship, Japan can't help but doubt and worry about their relationship might fall apart. Can a sushi restaurant and Hikaru confess him otherwise? A Late Birthday Oneshot Present for Hikaru. ;


**This is a late birthday present for one who I'm actually sharing the account with and my all time best friend, Hikaru. So… to make it up for her, I'll give her a one-shot… that's fully a month later from her birthday since her birthday is July 26… And then I got late on that date… But I still finished it… Yay…?**

**But really, here's my message to you Hikaru…**

**Hope you had a happy birthday and I hope you accept this rather rushed and fluffy one-shot! :D**

* * *

Japan sighs and blushes. Today and now, Japan is on a date with America at America's lands.

It shouldn't be such a big deal that they are both going out and all but Japan just couldn't help it. In all those shoujo manga and anime, that is the only knowledge that Japan has in and well…

"Yo! Kiku, the hero is here!"

Japan looks up to see the running and smiling personification that is America. He is just wearing modern and comfortable clothes that fit him rather nicely. A tie-dye t-shirt with colors of red, white, and blue like his own national flag and baggy jeans that don't either tighten to show his legs like girls or slacked down like some of the teenage boys to show their colorful boxers. His hair is neat yet messy with that ahoge that he calls Nantucket. His sea blue eyes hidden partially behind the glasses called Texas and his smile, his big goofy smile like a carefree and heroic boy in many adventure shounen manga that reach to his ears or at least reaching at the ridges of his glasses.

Indeed, Japan knows that America is a mixture of a bishounen and that childish shounen hero that people love. He is the athletic type who is cheery and get along with almost everyone with a little pride on himself. While Japan is rather the…

"Hello, Alfred-kun," Japan says and bows a little, "Where shall we go on our… date…"

No matter how many dates they went on, no matter if he knew that they are a couple, Japan still gets embarrassed and blushes at it.

"Dude, I thought we could go to SeaWorld or Disneyland or, you know, any of my amusement parks for our date." America playfully winks at the blushing Japan.

Japan smiles, couldn't help but be at least a bit excited about it. This amusement park date has been seen in shoujo manga and even though they went to some amusement parks several times already, it is still fun.

"I-I am fine with what you choose, Alfred-kun." Japan answers.

"Sweet~!" America loudly cheers, causing a few passing people to look at them. "Come on! We gotta get there before the lines on all those rides get too long!"

In their short meeting, they already planned in a few minutes of where their date shall be. But Japan couldn't help but think and doubt a little.

Are couples supposing to plan like this? Do couples just meet each and plan a few minutes of where they're going? Don't couples sometimes call or text each other to plan where they go in some shoujo manga or anime? Or America works in a different way?

"Come on Kiku!" America yells, snapping Japan out of his questioning thinking, "We better hurry! You can't just stand there and try to teleport yourself! I tried! It didn't work!"

Japan couldn't help but both silently chuckle and openly blush at the same time. It is typical American, both heroic and idiotic at the same time that makes it rather *ahem* kawaii.

Though Japan wish from time to time that America could just run a little slower… especially when he gets too excited at times like this. With a little speed-walk and then a short jog to catch up to the smiling American, they would finally get to America's car. In America's dopey yet cute way, he got a Honda car. Why?

"_Cause it reminds me of you when, you know, you aren't there! You know, your human name is Kiku Honda and the car is a Honda! Cool, huh? Hahahahahahah!" _

However, as both nations go to the car, they did not see the crowding gray clouds. And not only that, slowly and slowly as the clouds go and cover the sky, all over the sky...

* * *

"So! There's this mega super awesome con that ya missed that was pretty sweet! They had Marvel comics for a dollar each! I especially got some awesome Captain America comics and some pocky on the way! The con is small and all, but man! It was awesome!"

Japan nods as he listens to America's description of a convention that he went when Japan was busy with paperwork. Japan wonders as America somehow both drives and chatters that if one, um, partner should listen way too much to the other… Sure, Japan is never the one who likes to openly talk about his self while America can but don't both of the… partners listen to each other when they are in a relationship?

Japan then looks out of his window as America keeps chattering about his experience in an unknown and small convention that had to do with comics and more comics. Looking out to just view the passing buildings and trees, Japan couldn't see not much anymore except roads, more roads, and a lot of cars. Indeed, Japan could see from the road signs that they're definitely going to Disneyland with the colorful and bright billboards showing how many miles or which road to go to.

Doubt soon beginning to fill in Japan as questions went through his head.

Is the relationship that he has with America is really okay? Are they really doing things like a couple should do? Is it okay they don't really argue at all while so many do? Is it okay for Japan to follow most of the time as America leads almost every date they had? Or are there dates really are dates? Are they really going out or just hanging out…?

"Ah man!" Japan snaps out of his depressing thinking process and then sees what America sees… rain. "It's raining cats and dogs here!" America whines, "That means Disneyland is going to be closed!"

Indeed, Japan could definitely see that it is raining down hard. Heavy and big raindrops are flooding to the ground and causing window wipers on high speed. Rain is pouring down hard and fast on the roads and cars, causing a rather mist or shadow on their road…

Japan couldn't help but think this could be a sign of their relationship…

Maybe their relationship will fall apart soon…

"Ah, Japan, don't be in a bad mood since we can't go to Disney and all." America tries to reassure the depressed mood that Japan is showing. "Um… Oh! I know! We'll go to Sushi Tomi! Yeah! Sushi Tomi!"

Japan looks up to see America and tilts his head, "Sushi Tomi…?"

America quickly nods and smiles widely, "Yeah! Sushi Tomi! It's an awesome sushi restaurant that I found when I was surfing on the Internet! I read some reviews that it's really, really cool and authentic and really, really, really yummy! And it is family owned and they say the owners are friendly as well!"

Japan just stares at America. Though they went on many dates in his lands, it was very rare to have a real authentic Japanese restaurant and sushi. Could the sushi restaurant be a good thing? Japan would like to taste what's from his lands from America's lands…

"Please~!" America begs as he still somehow driving. "Please Japan… for me…"

Japan sighs. America could be so stubborn sometimes, especially of getting what he wants. Though America may push a few buttons sometimes with Japan, Japan would always finally give in and this was no exception…

"Alright America-kun…" Japan finally agrees.

"Yay~!"

Well, at least America is a bit cute and dashing with that huge smile of his. Japan then looks away and blushes from the sparkling smile. Really, shouldn't Japan get used to it by now?

Japan just looks out the window, watching rain, rain, and more rain pouring down as he listens to America turning up the volume for the radio… Though it's rather a waste since America will either chatter away or sing –actually, more like yell out the lyrics of pop songs that he really likes.

Should they really be doing this? Japan is just looking out of the window while America won't close his mouth. What exactly do couples do in the car? Japan tries to remember which manga has done this event or scene that does not lead any awkward moment… Japan is half listening to America's rambling, trying to find somewhere that he can relate and respond.

"So, as I was surfing in the Internet, I also want to some costume shops. You know, the ones that dress up as in cons, they were super cool!"

Oh, there's his chance!

"U-Um America-kun…" Japan tries to speak, especially loudly since the radio is on high volume. "America-kun, um, the costumes t-that you're t-talking about is-"

"Oh! We're here!" Japan couldn't help but inwardly yet deeply sigh as it seems he was too late to respond and relate with America. Japan then looks out to the side where America is seeing. So… this is the Sushi Tomi…

…It is rather small…

Luckily, Japan kept his mouth shut, his face neutral, and just stares at the small restaurant, for actually it's a restaurant to a town center it seemed for there are other businesses next to Sushi Tomi and each other. Then again, Japan reminded himself that it is a family owned restaurant, the family maybe couldn't have a large restaurant that's big as a house. There are small restaurants that have very good food so Japan shouldn't judge it by its appearance. And America did say the restaurant had good reviews.

Getting out of the car and now walking to the restaurant, Japan couldn't help but remember all the doubt and questioning he did. Dread soon flowing inside of Japan, for he has no answers to any of the questions, causing the doubt to be victorious. Maybe it's because Japan relies on manga for romance and reality is just being reality but that didn't stop on Japan's doubting.

Japan tries to keep his face in a neutral look as America chatters, trying to keep things lively. However, Japan has felt a raindrop… and another… and a third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, tenth, twentieth-

"No way! The rain caught on to us!" America whines.

And indeed, the pouring rain did catch up to them… _fast._

As if in a snap, the rain just poured right onto them, making them already wet. Oh, Japan could just see this as a horrible sign…

However, Japan didn't much time to be negative because of someone… America.

"Come on! Let's get out of here!"

Japan could already feel his heart skip a beat, flutter, and finally begin beating loud, hard, and fast from one thing only…America's hand holding tightly on his. Sure it is to help Japan run faster from the rain yet like any sappy romance that's written or drawn, holding hands are a wonder thing.

It is the first and most used public display of affection between many people, especially to couples. It has said that hand holding is the start of PDA and started from England. Hand holding, or even just a touch from the hands from the person you love, brings warmth to both face and heart other than just hands. Japan isn't an exception, even though America is pulling on him roughly until they finally went under the roof.

"Phew! Man, it really is pouring out there! Sure is a good thing that we made it! Hahaha!" America laughs, still holding Japan's hand.

It's pretty amazing to America, no matter how long they are dating, that he is dating Japan. Though America is outgoing and heroic and all, not many people could actually stand him. Sure there's good old Iggy and the awesome Prussia but no one is more understanding than Japan himself. At first they were the greatest and best friends of all time in the world ever but soon, romantic feelings came and stayed.

America looks at Japan, his awesome boyfriend for the win, and indeed, America got himself a perfect catch.

Japan had pretty skin that was fair (you know, the pale skin that looks pretty and shiny and all) that is blemish-free from scars and acne *unlike the villainous acne that America sometimes have and sometimes return…). He had thick, black, and healthy hair that is never greasy or gets frizzy and soft to touch that America will always take a chance and advantage when Japan is sleeping or doesn't know. Though Japan's eyes seem to hide both emotions and pupils, they are so pretty brown, like chocolate! And short as he may be, Japan is an amazing martial artist that would make him an excellent sidekick and a gadget maker with what's he's making back in his lands.

God he loved him!

And here they are! Holding hands! America could just shout in the air for the joy on this. Seriously, America loves him and all so of course he has to respect on personal space since it seem people in Japan's lands are so formal and plenty are shy on PDA and all. That and since Japan is so cool with his badass technology and snacks and candy and food and comics and –you know, everything! Though America is and always be the hero, he sometimes wonders if Japan is too good enough for him. I mean seriously, Japan is all-tech and cool that America tries to impress as much as he can with his heroic stories.

Now, they just need to go to their now restaurant date. So America stop holding Japan's hand to respect his boundaries and then walks to the restaurant, looking at Japan to see if he's following and-

Japan tries to hold all of his amusement as he just witnessed America walking right at a glass door. And his disappointment that America stopped holding his hand. Japan could even see a few people inside already that looking outside to see America after walking right in front of a door without opening it.

Of course, Japan walks and opens the door and enters. The restaurant did not look fancy but it didn't look a dump yet rather… comfortable…

There was what Japan believe could be the sushi bar with a man who looks both friendly and as well as the professional chef. Behind him are the plates for the sushi and… wooden boats? There are stools around the sushi bar with two boys and a girl (who seems to be doing homework) sitting on the stools.

The shortest boy had spiky black hair that might be gelled, who is skinny as a twig, and had that atmosphere of being playful and mischievous. The other boy seems to be the opposite, rather silent and moves a lot (or could it be fidgeting?), and is quite a mystery. Then there was the girl, she had what could be similar hair to Japan except longer due to being a girl also, she had something that makes her likeable. There's also the mother who is a waitress and is taking care of the bigger boy and has a friendly aura on her.

Japan could guess and feel that this could be the family that owns this restaurant an indeed that they are friendly. Well, Japan could see there's a least likely for rude workers.

America enters a second later and then walks up to the woman who is also the mother. It seems America is asking for a table and Japan is there with his returning negative thoughts…

I mean, Japan doesn't really mean to do it but really, are they really a couple?

Since they've been the greatest best friends, Japan knows that America is complete open due to acceptance of many cultures in his lands (even though there's some rude people living in America's lands…) and part of his people is Europeans. So since America is open to many people, shouldn't he be very okay with PDA? Especially when being with a relationship?

Maybe… Maybe this relationship is falling apart…

* * *

"So! That's how I, the hero, and Prussia prank Iggy and Romano together!"

Japan didn't know if he should laugh at the cleverness and silliness of the prank or feel bad for both of his friends. Instead of an expression, Japan just drinks a bit of his Ramune and nods.

Since the restaurant is family-owned, the service is a bit slow. But really, the two personifications had all the time they need and the rain isn't showing any stopping. They are sitting in a table far from the sushi bar but not too far where the TV or the restroom is. There is indeed a flat screen TV on the wall with news on but no sound coming out and even without sound, you could tell it's a storm with an attitude. An attitude saying that it isn't going to disappear soon…

Sure Japan and America are in a relationship, a very stable and healthy one, but are they doing things that couples should be doing?

"Hey, Kiku," Japan looks up to see the cute pleading puppy eyes that America is mastering on. His baby blue eyes are sparkling in pleading and excitement like the times when they visited to Japan's lands. "Can I please, like pretty please, see what's going on at the sushi bar? I think he's going to throw a fish up in the air and slice it like a boss!"

Japan couldn't help but let out a small smile and chuckle that didn't go unnoticed by America. Japan could even see with his eyes averted away that America is plainly gushing over his actions like a boy with a brand new toy car or action figure. Japan tries to hold back a blush at the focused staring that's from his… b-boyfriend and nods.

America immediately did a silent fist pump and a gigantic smile went on his face. Yes! Japan agrees on him watching! Sweet! Now he can see sushi-cutting professional thing! Sure, he doesn't' know what exactly what it is, yet some of the reviews did say the father is awesome with what he does.

So he immediately gets out of his seat and goes right to the sushi bar. Oh man, he is pumped! Maybe the man can throw a slice of fish at his mouth like Shamu or a seal or something!

While America left at the sushi bar, Japan is there with only his depressing thoughts, his negative feelings, and… the girl behind him…?

Though Japan has technology to distract for long hours with gaming, reading, and other things but the girl intrigues him. Japan, due to him being a personification, knows this family is part of his people and the parents are natives of his lands but only this girl intrigues him.

With an unknown curiosity, Japan looks back at the girl and sees a glimpse of what she is doing. Indeed she was doing homework, Japanese homework to be precise, and… drawing…

The drawings that she did are definitely anime and they are very unique. It looked like she was drawing a self-portrait of herself with adding a few things like white hair and animal ears. The drawing actually is pretty nice even though Japan has read plenty of manga and seen plenty of styles and details.

"E-Excuse me," Japan says in his native tongue, catching the girl's attention, "I couldn't help but look at what you are drawing and I must say it looks wonderful."

The girl seems to be both surprised and flustered at the same time as she said her thanks quietly and shyly. Japan could definitely relate to this girl for both can be fully identified as shy.

"I am sorry if this comes straight forward." Japan apologizes in advance and then asks, "But may I take a look at your drawings?"

In return, the girl gives off a star (though somehow it didn't look rude at all) and a face (same thing as well). However, before Japan could fully be embarrassed and apologizes, the girl then politely gives her drawings (or what could be part of her drawings) to him.

Never wanting to be rude, Japan politely takes the papers and says his thanks to the girl who responds with welcome in his language. Japan soon turns back to his previous position where he comfortably sits, with his back behind the TV and restroom. His fingers are delicately and carefully grabbing just the very ends of the papers to make sure he doesn't leave any smudges on the girl's work.

Then, Japan begins looking at them. The girl definitely draws with only pencil and nothing else. Some drawings were of hybrids with the girl as half human and half… dragon it seemed. With its long reptile-like tail and sometimes wings that you see in demons or really, dragons, it is really is no mistake that the girl draw herself as a dragon hybrid.

There are other people that are hybrids as well who could be her own characters or possibly friends she had or maybe even both. The hybrids other than her are more than just dragons, like wolf, cat, and bird, and so on so forth. Also, there's more than just hybrids and humans that she drew for there's animals, specifically dragons. Japan could definitely say that this girl definitely loves dragons… And though the dragons aren't drawn realistic, they way that the girl did it is how he should say, "anime"-style or chibi maybe. There are little flaws here and there but it is indeed good.

"This is very well-done." Japan formally compliments after looking at all of the drawings.

"Thanks," the girl shyly answers, "And thank you for trying Sushi Tomi."

Japan nods, giving the drawings back to the rightful owner and then sees America. Well, America didn't move from his seating and he doesn't sound bored so he is most likely very entertained. Though Japan is happy that America is interested with the sushi chef and what he's doing, Japan wishes that type of attention was on him. Even if Japan is boring, it would be nice to have America's attention…

"Hey, um, are you two… dating?" Japan freezes as he hears what the girl has said, hoping that she may be a fujoshi –though not a complete fujoshi like Hungary…

"Yes, we two are indeed dating…" Japan answers formally yet stiffly in his native tongue. His heart is beating in nervousness and fear since there are people who, well, in a safe word, _**dislike**_ people like him and America. Sure, America seem rather fine with it and fight back at those who take it too far but Japan… Well, Japan can keep a very well straight face or an emotionless expression but still, he still has feelings and some people's words really hurt him as well as some people's actions…

Japan hesitantly and slowly looks back to see the girl and to see… Japan inwardly sighs in relief as he sees those sparkles in her eyes that he could easily identify in any yaoi fan girl, fujoshi, and Hungary. And there has been a rumor, just a tiny one he guesses, that the girls who are otakus and like yaoi give some interesting love advice due to fantasy and physical material that others make… Maybe she can help him… hopefully…

"Um… You do not mind for me asking you for some… love advice, will you?" Japan mutters and asks at the same time, hoping it's not too strange. He was a complete stranger to the girl and already asked for something so this must be uncomfortable for her and-

"Alright," She even smiles widely, "What do you need help with?"

Japan just hopes she isn't too perverted or anything even if she doesn't look like it Japan learns from Hungary that looks (even they look completely innocent) can deceive you… But he has already taken the chance by asking already and he also wants to get rid of the doubts he have in his mind.

"Well," Japan begins, "I have dated with…Alfred-kun for some time. We began dating when America came proposing to date me when we were at a con and we were in one of the events with a voice actor who's known to be voices of romantics… and then…"

* * *

"_Yo, dude! Could I use your mic and stop giving that look on your face, man!"_

"_Thank you! You have received your thanks to the hero! …Hey! Just because I'm dressed up as Captain America doesn't mean I'm not a hero without costuming!"_

_"…Alright, cosplaying! Geez lady, at least I'm not dressing up as a fat villain wait okay…" _

"_But seriously, dudes and dudettes, I have come up here with –wait, what's your name again? Ow! Okay people, you don't need to shout! But seriously I'm here one reason and one reason only, to confess my feelings for my best buddy and friend in the world, Kiku Honda!"_

"_Yeah, He's a dude and I'm a dude and –Whoa! That's a lot of screaming, dudettes! But seriously, here I am to confess my feelings to Kiku? Yeah!"_

"_Okay! Okay! Enough with all the screaming and praising and whatever! Time to confess! So yeah, where are ya, Kiku?"_

"_Oh there you are! Yeah, I see you as costuming –okay! I can see ya __**cosplaying**__ as, I don't that singing robot with green hair and –oh yeah! I can see you cosplaying as that male version of Miku Ha-tuna!"_

_"Ouch! Okay, I didn't know it is Miku __**Hatsune**__! You don't have to throw your empty Ramune bottle at me! Ow! Or another one!"_

"_So, after all that distraction, here I am to start! Yeah! And before I began –Thanks a whole bunch for inviting me here and taking me to the yaoi match-making game! So…here I begin…"_

…

"_So, Kiku, I have really one thing to say and one thing to ask you… So, first, I have that one thing to say and one thing to ask you… So, first, I have that one thing to say… I really, really, really like you! Yes I said it! AND I HOPE YOU CAN HEAR ME FROM ALL THE SCREAMS!"_

"_After all the screaming that you guys did, I shall continue on! Why I really, really, really like you at first is 'cause you're my best friend and we have awesome fan together and stuff! And when you're gone, well… this hero –you know, me, misses you and all. Sure, I like you as a friend at first and all but when we hang out or really be together and stuff, I began to like you even more!"_

"_IF YOU CAN STILL HEAR ME, THE REASONS WHY I LIKE YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE COOL! AWESOME! SMART! INCREDIBLE! AMAZING! AND YOU CAN BEAT ME AT VIDEO GAMES! AND KNOWING MORE COMICS AND SHOWS THAN ME! AND WHOLE OTHER STUFF THAT I LIKE YOU FOR BEING YOU!"_

"_Yeah, now everyone settles down and all, I'm done with what I need to say… and I have one thing to ask to you Kiku… Will you go out with me?"_

"_WHOA! I DIDN'T SUSPECT THAT MANY SCREAMING! GEEZ! CALM DOWN! I NEED TO HEAR KIKU'S ANSWER!"_

"_So… Kiku… what's your answer…?"_

…

"_Wait… Is that a nod…? Is that really a nod? Oh my God! That's a nod! And that's a gigantic blush you have there! Yes! Yes! Yes! That was a nod! THAT MEANS YOU ACCEPT! YYYYY~EEEEEEE~SSSSS~!"_

"_WAIT! WHY ARE THERE SECURITY GUARDS HERE! YOU! YOU BETRAYED MISTER VOICE ACTING MAN! …OKAY, I FORGOT, 'KAY!" _

"_UH OH! Well, SEE YA GUYS! THE HERO IS OUT, OUT, AND GETTING THE HELL OUTTA HERE!"_

* * *

"And somehow, Alfred-kun escaped from all those security guards and being banned… While I was a tomato-head with my blush covering my whole face and my short green wig…" Japan ends his little story.

Then Japan begins to say his worries, "But I begin to have thoughts and doubts about our relationship… I do not know if we are acting like a couple… or just friends… Our dates seem to be the same like our hang-outs with a few dinner dates but that's all. Alfred-kun is very open and I guess you could say is touchy so I wonder why he has not… h-hold my h-h-hands… I mean, sure I won't be comfortable it is to him. But really, even the shyest characters did public display of affection by plainly holding hands, even just a brush or a few fingers or fingertips.

"Well…" The girl says, "Did you tell him about this? Well, let's just say maybe the leading problem of, um, a certain relationship is not looking eye to eye and keep their feelings to themselves."

Japan blinks in surprise. Well, he didn't actually think about that but it sounds a bit uncharacteristic for America to do… He sound mean but America, as in the personification, isn't the person who would help or respect unless there's something that America wants in return…

"But…" Japan argues, "Alfred-kun isn't that kind of person…"

"Well," The girl counters, "Have you asked him about his view and explanation and why he's acting the way he is?"

Japan looks and thinks about it. Did he actually ask him about it? Or even bother America about it? Well, when Japan thinks about it, of course he wouldn't for it was rude. Also, when Japan thinks about it more, the more he realizes that maybe because of his habit of being so formal all the time is why he isn't so open though he would love to have many friends. Even though he has many friends, he still acts so formal even to his closest friends…

"I think," the girl concludes as well as snapping Japan's thought process, "Maybe you talk about it with him that both of you guys can understand each other more."

Though it is simple advice, it is the needed advice that Japan should have used and thought of something that's been a or the leading problem that many couples in manga, anime, live-action TV shows, and many more. Maybe what the girl is saying is true, that all Japan needs to do is just talk to America, that's all.

As if fate or coincidence plays its part, America comes back… with a wooden boat with a lot of sushi on top of it…

"Check it out Kiku! This is what they call, "One of Everything." This is so cool! They actually have one of every sushi they make! It's genius as pocky!" America cheers, with a winning smile on his face.

Japan looks at what America is holding, what was on top of the min boat made up of wood. Indeed, there's one single type of sushi on top of the boat. There white tuna, yellowtail, salmon, octopus, shrimp, tuna, and other fishes… This could the very chance to talk the talk…

Japan tries to keep his heart and breath steady as he tries to ready himself to actually be assertive and talk to America. While Japan is doing that, America first tastes a sushi he just randomly picked. Though Japan doesn't know, America just wants to talk while eat with Japan…

"Um… Alfred-kun…" Japan begins, for he still doesn't know what to do.

"Hm?" America is chewing half of a sushi with his hands, for he still doesn't know how to use chopsticks. He is also inwardly happy and surprised that Japan begins the conversation, it seems a might be a first.

"U-Um," Japan looks away and blushes a bit, Alfred inwardly gushes due to still chewing sushi and dang! This sushi taste so fresh and, and authentic! It's like they're eating at Japan's land rather than his land. "I-I was wondering if…" America leans in to listen more and gush at the cute expression that his awesome boyfriend have. "If you think our relationship is falling apart…"

Strangely, it seemed silence filled the air in their area. Japan steadily and slowly looks up to see… a shocked America…?

America's sea blue eyes are bulging out like a saucer that it went far from the rims of his glasses. His wheat-colored hair that looks professional yet playful looks more disheveled. His fairly tan skin, that's not too dark or too light, has turned a lighter shade that him look pale or that he's actually paling. And his smiling yet loud mouth is wide open and showing the chewed up sushi with bits of rice either on the bridge of falling out or already fell out.

"WHAT!" America yells, causing all attention on the couple.

"A-Alfred-kun… may you please be quiet…" Japan begs quietly and is massively blushing right now. "I am asking this question a-and I-I-I would like it if you do it m-more p-privately."

"Uh… yeah… sorry…" America could only get those words out of his mouth. Truly, the impossible has happened. America is speechless.

Seriously, what Japan just asked is actually saying that their relationship is somehow breaking apart! Didn't America, you know, respect his bubble or space that's somehow respectable? Seriously! He actually listened to a whole lecture from Iggy –okay practically, I mean phone games and aps are more entertaining than any lecture… And Romano had to hold back Iggy but America had to escape quickly since Romano wants dibs on torturing him… But really! America restrained himself to respect Japan because he really, really, really, really likes to respect Japan him!

"Well," Japan looks away, there's still a blush on his cheeks as the rest fade away, "To explain myself, I've beginning to have these thoughts and doubts and-"

"Wait! Are you breaking up with me! Please don't break up with me! Please! Please! Please! Please~!" America begs, grabbing both of Japan's hands and causing all attention on them again.

Japan looks away in both in embarrassment for all the unnecessary attention and in disgust for America still hasn't swallowed… When Japan looks back, he sees the begging look that America has with teary eyes and thankfully closed mouth. Well, this isn't what Japan thought would happen. But then again, there are times when couples used the wrong words or action when they try to talk and fail…

"I am not going to break up with you, Alfred-kun…" Japan reassures, "…And please swallow and finish your sushi first…"

America nods quickly and takes the forgotten dropped sushi off the table. America swallows quickly on the remains of what he chewed and throws the rest of the sushi in his mouth and swallows it fast and quickly. Japan closes his eyes for a bit and takes a deep breath and sighs. Here is now or never…

Japan finally explains, "As we were dating for some time, I was at first very uncomfortable with us being together… N-Not because I didn't want to be in a relationship with you! I-It's just… well, I never had been in a relationship before and the only experience I r-really had is in manga…"

Though America is listening, he can't help but inwardly coo at the embarrassed Japan and how open Japan is being for revealing his insecurities like the first time with the table turning.

"And at first, I was nervous with… public displays of affections that you were going to do after that… _incident_ of your proposal in that con…"

America blushes a bit. Okay, he might have been planning on both PDA and asking him out… He was lucky that he, the hero, could escape from the henchmen guards…

"But surprisingly, you didn't do any public display of affection that involves with touching… At first, I was really okay with it but… The more we date, the more comfortable I have become and you still do any physical public display of affection… Sure, you shout plenty of times like babe, honey, love, and others as well as introducing me as your boyfriend but you never hold my hand… until now…"

Both Japan and America soon realize that they are actually still holding hands after America's begging… Japan and America blushes at this with Japan having the bigger blush of course. America tries to put his hands away but then an action from Japan surprised him. Japan is actually holding tight on his hands, making sure America's hands wouldn't let go.

"A-And I was wondering… Why is it that you never hold my hand…? And also, why you always tell me plenty of your stories while I haven't really told you much about me…? I feel… that I am becoming boring to you…"

Now America couldn't help but have his jaw drop. Boring? Boring! The awesome would-be sidekick, the amazing ninja samurai, and all that is Japan think that he thinks that Japan is BORING!

"What do you mean?" America almost shouts, luckily not causing any unnecessary attention on them. "You're completely cool and to me, you are more awesome then Prussia! And that's a lot to say!"

Now Japan is confused…

"Eh?" Japan finally says, "But why you never let me tell you one of my stories? Or even hold my hand?"

Surprisingly to Japan, America uncharacteristically blushes and looks down.

Finally, America explains, "Well, duh, I know you aren't comfortable with people and touching and all, we've been best friends for life before we began dating! Of course I know you're not comfortable with PDA!"

Yup, Japan is surprised at this. He really didn't think about their previous relationship when they were just friend. In the beginning, America has been overfriendly like when he and Turkey first became friends and like Turkey, they somehow became great friends. And due to past experiences and trickeries, America knows Japan is very defensive with his personal space.

"That and… well…" Another uncharacteristic thing that America has done… He does the shy uke moment and unlike that one Christmas event, it was not to trick Japan but fully serious. "You know why I keep telling you my stories –which are always awesome and heroic, of course –is because… well…" America blushes even more and begins rubbing the back of his neck. "I felt you were too good enough for the hero and too awesome to be my damsel in distress or partner in justice that… I thought I was becoming too boring for you…"

An awkward and embarrassed silence soon fills their area. Both personification are both having a uke moment, both surprised and embarrassed at each other and can't really look at each other… The girl is still there while drawing and inwardly giggling at the couple…

"How do you like my dad's sushi?" the girl asks, breaking the atmosphere.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Japan looks back and apologizes. "We'll begin to eat it. Itadakimasu." Japan claps his hands together and taking out the wooden chopsticks out of the paper package.

As if it is their priority, they took a piece of sushi off the wooden boat.

…

"Alfred-kun, please use the chopsticks, please."

"But it's so~ hard~!"

"Don't worry Alfred-kun, I'll teach you. Now, listen closely…"

* * *

"Wow~! That was so good~!" America sighs. "It was so yummy and fresh and I get to not pig out while pigging out!"

Japan nods, still doesn't get what his b-boyfriend is sometimes saying but is hoping he'll do. Unfortunately the rain didn't stop when they finished but fortunately, they get to talk to the owners and their children.

Also, Japan finally gets to know the name of the girl who has intrigued him at the start and helped him at the end…

Hikaru…

A Japanese verb meaning "to shine" where it is a unisexual name and used name for some characters in some manga and anime. And if you write it using different kanji characters, it could mean either "light" or "radiance".

Strangely, maybe it is why Japan is so intrigued by her. Both personifications want to shine to each other but really, they are already a "light" to each other. Cheesy and cliché really but it works. Both have radiance in them that each other knows but sometimes can't see on themselves…

"Hey Kiku, wanna go play some video games?"

Japan looks up at the smiling personification that's America that's his boyfriend. Sure he doesn't know much about couples except in entertainment but maybe with America –no, Alfred…

He might have a long time to learn through real life experience…

As Japan agrees by nodding, America gives off his big, real, and relieved smile and pulls on Japan's hand a little. Japan blushes but doesn't look away.

Here they are… Holding hands…

In any romantic cliché moment and in this moment…

It was perfect and radiating…

* * *

**Well, here we are… Yeah, I hope you enjoy this Hikaru. ;)**

**I am sorry if the characters are OOC or this story is too fluffy or/and cliché. But I hope you guys as well as Hikaru enjoy this one-shot. :)**

**Thank you for reading and now, I am going to work on my other stories… Sayonara! **


End file.
